Don't Be Afraid
< Destination Stories (In a apartment on the Citadel, Sal lays on his room bed holding his drell girlfriend) Nydia: (Stops kissing) Sal? Sal: (Opens eyes) Yes? Nydia: (Rolls eyes) Um... what your mother said before. Were there other girls before me? Sal: Yes, in fact. Nydia: Who were they? Sal: There was this one girl. A nice woman. All we did was just talk all the time. When I was alone at one night, she came in with' no clothes barely on! After that night she left. Then my mother got you and I together.'' Nydia: Was there another one? Sal: No. Nydia: There had to be another one before me. Who was it? Sal: There was no one else. Nydia: Then explain the batarian woman picture on your desk over there? Sal: Why do you want to know?! Nydia: Because If we want this relationship to actually work, I need to trust you. Sal: (Sigh) It was last year, before I met you and those other girls. I was given an assignment on Omega and I was going with this beautiful batarian woman. She had those eyes that made you get lost in everything. One night, I was checking my suit function and she came in. Asking me about my problems. I was creeped out at first but then she kissed me. And we shared the night. Nydia: Must have been romantic, then? Sal: It was. She was the first person I ever trusted to take this suit off. The pain was worth it. The erractic vein twitches were worth it. The side effects of our time was worth it. '' ''Nydia: Really? (Sets head of nearby pillow) Sal: After my mission was over, she left me despite all my plea's. And that was the last time I ever saw her face. Nydia: (Shows her sad expression) I'm so sorry. Sal: (Lay's on his back) Hm. Wasn't ment to be. '' ''Nydia: (Comes closer to Sal) So? Sal: (Turns to Nydia) "So" what? ''Nydia: (Uses her trigger finger and traces a revealed vein that connects to the black-colored forehead mark) You never told me about why you look like you just came back from the dead.'' Sal: You never asked. Nydia: I'm asking now. Sal: (Sighs and places arms around Nydia's waist) It was 2 years ago. I started looking more pale and then I went to see Vayla Demrega. On the way, my body was starting to hurt all over and I started seeing my inner body veins appear right through my skin. '' ''Nydia: Oh... must have been terrifying. ''Sal: Very. I came there and suddenly fainted. Later, Vayla said there was a disease that came up after 5 years of contracting it.'' Nydia: (Moves closer) So you still suffered an unknown condition? Sal: Yes. Then I was placed in a damn tank. Very funny how what happened when I got out. (Chuckles) Nydia: Let me guess. You puked your guts out? Sal: Yes. '' ''Nydia: That's what happens when they don't give you a breathing mask to breath under so much liquid. Sal: But that's over now, except now I have wear a interface suit. If I have to go to the bathroom or take a shower, I must take it off. Nydia: You sleep with it on? Sal: Along with the robe. (Nydia opens Sal's robe slightly, revealing the suit attached to him) Nydia: Feels kinda hard but soft all together. Sal: It was made by salvaged geth platforms. Nydia: Your not all too worried that. Let alone my brother's disagreement of our relationship. Sal: If your father agree's to this relationship, then he must as well. Nydia: Sal, you saw him when you went to Kahje with me to see my parents. He looked so mad. Sal: I had the feeling he was going to roundhouse kick me or something. (Nydia sighs and smiles to Sal. He looks away in shyness. Nydia holds his right hand and places his hand on her face. Sal softly feels Nydia's skin) Sal: Question. What if he caught us kissing? Nydia: Don't worry about him. If he breaks this up, he will be VERY sorry. Lost so many good guys because of him. I always wonder, why can't he leave us alone? Sal: He probably thinks I will be the worst type of guy for you. Protecting you most likely. Nydia: (Vipid) Protect me from what? '' ''Sal: Let's not continue this. Shall we? Nydia: (Quickly smiles) Sure. (Nydia softly kisses Sal. He gives into the passionate feeling of her lips and falls back on the bed) (The light on top of the door frame lits and let's out a beep and it opens, revealing to be Sal's mother, Aliana) Matron: Sorry, to ruin your special moment but Nydia (Looks to her) I received a letter from your father. He wants you to head home. Nydia: (Sighs in frustration) Damn! Aliana: Sal, can go with you. Nydia: (Excited) Sure! (Nydia quickly grabs Sal's pale hand and rushes out the door) Sal: What's gotten you so exicted for? Nydia: Oh nothing. Except that we will be alone tonight. (Sal responds to Nydia's excitement with a sad expression, looking at his chest and feeling the whirring sounds of his interface suit) Nydia: Hey. (Hugs him) I won't ask for something you can't do. We will just be in the room, kissing until we fall asleep. Sal: I guess. Nydia: Come, on! (Giggles) Sal: What's gotten into you, lately? You excited? Nydia: Very. (Opens shuttle door) Sal: So...? (Steps into shuttle) Your father okay about us? Nydia: He recommended you. Like your mother recommended me. Sal: Nice to hear. Nydia: (Activates the shuttle) So, my brother is the only one who is very disagreeable about us both together. Is your father, Ypran against our relationship? Sal: Dad, supports our relationship. '' ''Nydia: Good. (The shuttle lifts away from the space it was placed in. An ackward silence follows the next minute) Nydia: So... um... I was thinking of our first kiss. '' ''Sal: It was last year. Nydia: I was so nervous. (The shuttle lands into a nearby lot) Nydia: (Opens door and gets out) Again. I was very nervous. I had this feeling you would back away. Are you spending the night or your just here for me? Sal: I could spend the night if it's okay with you. Nydia: I'm okay with it. (Sal and Nydia enter her home. Quickly, Sal sits on the living room couch while Nydia proceeds to enter the kitchen) Yala: Sal? Sal: Hm? (Looks around to find the source of the mysterious voice) Yala: It's me. Sal: Who? (Looks around and see's nothing) Nydia: (From kitchen) What? Sal: Nothing. (Nydia comes out with a plate, full of drell cuisine) Nydia: This is human/drell cuisine made using your native homeworld sauce and Kahje seasoning. Sal: Smells delicious. Nydia: I know. Eat up. (Sal grabs a piece of the cuisine and chews to taste it's exploding flavor. He looks up to see Yal instead of Nydia) Yala: Is it good? Sal: Yala...? Yala: Hi, Sal. Wow, you've grown since I last saw you. Yes? Sal: Your dead. Nydia: (Laughs) What? Sal, I'm sitting right right in front of you. '' ''Sal: I saw you die right in my arms, Yala. Yala: I know. And I'm here for you. If that's okay? Sal: I'm with Nydia. Yala: Your girlfriend, I know. I witnessed everything. Nydia: Sal? (Shakes his shoulder but receives no response) Sal: What do you want? Yala: I want to be with you, again. '' ''Nydia: Sal? Hello? Sal? Sal: (Gasps) Nydia? Nydia: You alright? Is something wrong? Sal: No. Nydia: I bet it's our time together that's affecting you. '' ''Sal: No. It's not you. It's... Nydia: Our kissing? Sal: Yes. Nydia: You should have adapted by now. Miss Demrega said you adapt faster than a normal person can. Sal: Nydia, I'm sorry our time is interrupted because of something involving me. Nydia: It's no big deal. I can handle it. Sal: You sure? Nydia: Yeah. Of course. (Sal sighs) Nydia: Look at me... (Nydia places her hand on Sal's face and feels the cold surface of it quickly forcing her to stop) Nydia: Wow. You skin feels so... cold. Why? Sal: I thought you knew this when we first kissed? Nydia: I never felt any cold feeling from your skin. This the first time, really. Sal: Really? (A sounds interruptes their moment, Nydia listens to hear the apartment door open) Nydia: (Weakly) My brother is here. Sal: Is everything going to be alright? Nydia: I'll talk with him. Just stay here. (Nydia leaves the room and speaks with a taller figure who she adresses as "father". Quickly, she comes back in) Nydia: It's my father. Well. You can definitely ''the night here with me. And my brother will not be a problem.'' Sal: That's very great to hear. Nydia: Also. Sal: Yes? Nydia: (Sits on Sal's lap) Was there anyone else before me other the girls you already had relations with? Sal: (Lays back) Well. There was this asari book keeper on Thessia who worked for my mother. This library was so huge. So much knowledge in one room. Anyway, she gave me a copy of Beyond Freedon & Dignity by B.F. Skinner. Then she read the book with me. Nydia: Then? (Holds both his hands) Sal: The "flirting" didn't start until a month later. Then she tried to kiss me and I just backed away. Nydia: How old was she? Sal: 967. And for the record, she was lonely. Nydia: Were all lonely. Sal: She didn't even care about my pale skin complexion. Nydia: Interesting. '' ''Sal: What she did'nt know, I was even gross before I met her. Nydia: How "gross". Sal: Everytime I took off the helmet of my armor, my head would be covered in sticky goo or something. Nydia: Sweat? Sal: No, not sweat. If you saw me after I took my helmet off everytime, you would vomit. Miss Demrega has a recording of the entire moment. Want to see it? Nydia: (Chuckles) I get it, Sal. (Nydia rests her head on Sal's shoulder) Sal: Did I ever tell you have beautiful your eyes are? Nydia: (Shy) There... just black. Sal: It don't matter. Nydia: You never cease to tell me how good I look. In contrast to you. Sal: I can live with it. ''Nydia: Of course you can. Your Sal Polaris.'' Now. (Uncovers the top of the bed) Bedtime. Sal: Now? Nydia: Yeah. Now. Sal: Seriously? This is no joke? Nydia: I am serious. And... (Covers Sal and herself with the blanket) Go to sleep. Sal: (Scoffs) Women... Nydia: And your going to take that robe off. (Smiles) Sal: Your not.. Nydia: (Interrupts) No. Not what your thinking. We are far from that. (Sal slips off his robe and rests under the bed's covers) Nydia: (Whispers) Good night. Sal: Good night, Nydia. (Sal closes his eyes. The next 9 hours in, Sal begins to hear a very familiar and personal voice) Yala: (Whispers) Sal... Sal: (Groans) What...? Who's there? (Sal puts on his robe and goes into the living room) Yala: Sal? (Appears sitting on the couch wearing the suit she died in) Sal: Yala? But your-'' ''Yala: Dead? I know. You seem concerned. Sal: I have very right to be concerned. I saw you die in my arms. Yala: I know I did. And your right. (Sits closer to him) Sal: And it's been so long since you died. '' ''Yala: Nearly 3 years. I see you have someone special with you, now. Sal: You know her? Yala: Nydia? Of course. But she doesn't seem like the perfect girl for you. Sal: Why say that? Yala: I'll admit. She is beautiful and nice but I have doubts about her. '' ''Sal: Doubts? Yala: (Sits closer) Well, she knows you try to grab her behind and she refuses to let you. By now, she would have let you. And that you refuse to take your suit off for her. '' ''Sal: What are you saying? Yala: I'm saying you don't trust her. And she doesn't trust you. Sal: (Angry) I do trust her! Yala: If you trust her then take the suit off for her. And then maybe she will open up more. ''Sal: I can't!'' Yala: Because you don't trust her! Sal: Shut up! (Throws flower pot) Nydia: (Shouts) Sal?! Are you there? Is everything... (Comes in) Oh. (Nydia looks at the flower pot and then turns to Sal) Nydia: Sal? Did you do this? '' ''(Sal remains unresponsive) Nydia: Sal? Are you okay? Sal: I... I... I need to go. Nydia: Why? What's wrong? '' ''Sal: No. I just need to go home. (Quickly leaves) Yala: Hey! Sal: (Sighs) What do you want from me? A goodbye? My life? Want to separate me and Nydia? Yala: Did you know none of those options are which I am not here for? Sal: Just leave me alone. '' ''Yala: Then go home. Sal: Just go away! (At home, Nehlon approaches her wife) Aliana: Nehlon... (Turns her head to see her) Nehlon: I'm home. (Looks around) Where's Sal? Aliana: With Nydia I bet. Nehlon: Since he is with her. We can (Kisses neck) rekindle our relationship? Right now? Aliana: Tonight. (Sal barges into the home and rushes into his room) Nehlon: Sal? '' ''Aliana: (Sighs) Um. I'll talk with him. (Sal is seen laying on his bed flickering a light switch) Nehlon: Sal. Can we talk? Sal: Later, dad. Now is not the time. Nehlon: No. We are talking NOW. Sal: About what, may I ask? Nehlon: Your home early. Did something between you and Nydia happen? Sal: No. Just decided to come home. '' ''Nehlon: Why? Sal: I just wanted to. Nehlon: There has to be a reason for leaving the one girl you like. Sal: Is there? Nehlon: Just tell me what happened. Sal, you can tell me. I'm your father. Sal: (Turns to her and gives a brief silence) Yala'Gan. Nehlon: Who? Sal: Yala'Gan. Mom told you the day you met me. Nehlon: I... forgot. Sal: I keep seeing her, dad. She's there and talking to me for some reason. Nehlon: Maybe it's a side effect of your suit or the meds you've been taking. Sal: It's not my suit or my medication, dad. Aliana: (Interrupts) Sal? Sal: (Yells) What!? Nehlon: Don't yell at your mother! '' ''Aliana: Nydia is here. She wants to talk. Sal: About what? Aliana: I don't know. Why you left or why your not spending the night there instead of here. Sal: (Gets up) Move. Nydia: Hey. Is everything okay? What happened? Aliana: (Looks and smiles to Sal) I'll give you two some alone time. Nydia: Is... everything okay, Sal? Sal: Everything is fine, Nydia. Nydia: You broke my plant. You call that fine? Sal: (Sighs) No. Nydia: Look. (Sits on bed) If something is wrong and your not telling me, then this relationship is not getting anywhere. Sal: What do you want me to do? (Nydia sits closer. Crosses her legs around Sal and kisses his cheek) Nydia: (Happy) Forget about it. '' ''Sal: You seem like you hated that plant. What is your fathers? Nydia: No. It was my brothers plant he grew on Kahje. '' ''Sal: Will he get mad? Nydia: Don't be afraid. In my words, he deserves it. Ran off many guys before you and didn't even care about how I felt. '' ''Sal: Ah. Nydia: Don't "Ah" me. You sound like a vorcha. No wait, a batarian. Sal: Not sure if vorcha or batarians looks dead. Nydia: Don't be so negative. (Sal and Nydia share a kiss) Nydia: If something is wrong, you tell me. Alright? I don't want to lose another good hearted, nice, good looking, human boyfriend. Sal: (Chuckles) Copy that, mam. Nydia: (Places finger on Sal's lips, stopping him from kissing her) Question? Sal: Yes? Nydia: (Unfolds legs across Sal) Do you remember our "first" kiss? Sal: Why are you going off subject? Nydia: Just answer the question! Sal: We were taking a stroll through the presidium and we sat on the grass. ''You held my hand and asked me this "You ever kissed a girl, Sal?" and I said "Yes. But I forgot what it felt like". Then you were going to kiss me but Derolus stopped by.'' ''Nydia: I was curious. I never really kissed any of the other guys before you because my brother made them run 'away. Sal: Then we went home. We went into my room. You locked the door to make sure no one would interrupt our moment. Then when we were about to kiss there in this same spot, you said you were nervous. '' ''Nydia: That's because I never kissed a guy before! I was also excited since I would finally kiss a guy. Sal: Okay. (Smiles) Then you placed your hands on MY hands. Then we kissed. Nydia: My first and best kiss ever. (Hugs Sal) Yala: (Appears) Yeah. Nydia's first kiss. Sal: (Frightened) Yala?! What are you doing here? Nydia: (Confused) Sal is... everything okay? And who's Yala? A friend? Sal: What? '' ''Nydia: (Worried) Are you really okay, Sal? You keep saying Yala. Sal: (Sal squints his eyes and see's Nydia) Something isn't right. Nydia: Oh, Sal. Something is always never right. Can't we just have a good night together? Category:Dantanius